


drown in the now

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [14]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mark+Addison - space opera."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drown in the now

Another blast hits the ship, sending Addison tumbling into the portable workstation and she grabs onto the bed before she loses her balance completely. “Hold the goddamn ship steady, Mark,” she growls as she waves the spanner over the gash in the kid’s leg, healing his wounds in a wash of blue light.

The floor tilts and Addison plants her feet steady, letting her weight shift with the movement of the tiny ship as they take yet another barrage of weapons fire. Mark’s voice comes over the comm system, warning everyone to prep for a jump, and she braces her palm on the wall as reality slows and expands before violently snapping back to normal.

It’s silent and calm except for the sparking of the overhead lights and the kid whining about missing out on his chance to shoot up some Armada ass but Addison knows better, knows that sometimes the only option is running.


End file.
